


Late(Morning)Text

by mazeshankmerthur



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeshankmerthur/pseuds/mazeshankmerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A text message sent from Minho to his boyfirends, Newt and Thomas, sent in the wrong time of day</p><p> Mostly Minho trying to be cute and romantic to his boyfirends and it failing</p><p> *Thominewt*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late(Morning)Text

Newt and Thomas were in Thomas’s apartment, watching Love Actually and cuddling in bed. They both finally had a weekend off from work to have a movie night and spend time together. Thomas called his boyfriend after work on Friday to come over for dinner and a movie. Since Friday night, Newt has been here and sitting in the same spot with him. They haven’t moved and weren’t planning on to.

 

“I love this movie”, Thomas whispered to Newt and smiled into his boyfriend’s side. “Yeah I know, you told me like a hundred times”, Newt said. He looked down to Thomas who was looking back at him. “You know me so well Newtie, this is one of the reasons why I love you”, Thomas told his boyfriend. Newt leaned down to kiss him softly and wrapped his arms around Thomas,”Of course you do, you dork.”

 

He snuggled closer to his boyfriend and continue watching the movie with a content look on his face. “Too bad Minho couldn’t get the weekend off, he would have loved this movie,” Thomas thought thinking about his other boyfriend. “Yeah he would but you know he’s trying to get that new promotion so that means working overtime.” Newt replied to Thomas, “But he has vacation pretty soon”. Thomas looked over to his boyfriend, “Maybe we all can take a trip somewhere.”

 

“Mmm yeah we could, let’s talk about it when Minho comes home from work”, Newt said to his boyfriend. Thomas agreed by nodding his head and went back to snuggling against Newt. They got back to watching the movie and remained silent until they heard a beeping sound coming from both of their phones. Newt looked over to the coffee table where both boys phones laid and saw they had a message from Minho. “What is it?”, Thomas asked, getting up from his laying position on the couch.

 

“It’s a text from Minho for both of us, he must have had a break”, Newt passed over Thomas’s phone to him. “What did he send you?” Thomas asked, opening his text from his other boyfriend. He waited for a reply from Newt but instead he felt a hand nudging his arm, “What?”, he said. Newt had his phone out to him, wanting him to read the text from their other boyfriend.

 

Good morning baby <3

 

Thomas looked up from the phone after he read the text and looked at Newt, “He does know it’s like 11 pm right?” Newt shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea, maybe the shank think it’s morning because he spends most of his nights at the office”,Newt said. Thomas had to agree with him since Minho usually doesn’t get home until late in the mornings. “What did he send you?” Newt asked, looking over to Thomas’s phone. He opened the text from Minho and laughed, “It’s the same text you got”. 

 

Newt rolled his eyes, “He would send us the same message, Minho thinks he’s a romantic”. Thomas laughed while Newt was responding to their boyfriend’s text, “I’m going to respond to him, maybe the shank will know how to tell time”. Thomas looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder to see what Newt was texting back.

 

It’s like 11pm?

 

Thomas and Newt waited until Minho texted back and in minutes Newt’s phone was beeping with a new text message. Both looked down at Newt’s phone and read the message,

 

I was trying to be cute you ungrateful little fucker

 

Thomas and Newt laughed, “See, he was trying to be romantic even if he wasn't successful.” Newt said shaking his head and texting Minho back with a ‘I love you too’ and putting his phone back onto the table. “Poor Minho, he’s probably already half asleep unless he drown a hundred of those Red Bulls he has in his office.” Thomas laid back down onto Newt and looked over to him, “I wouldn’t doubt it, he drinks those things like their water just with bunch of sugar”. 

 

Newt replied setting back into his original spot on the couch and seeing the movie has already ended. “Let’s watch The Intern and see if Minho is back before the movie ends for all of us to go to bed”. Thomas nodded and both began watching the movie together waiting for their boyfriend to come home. 

 

They ended up on the couch asleep halfway through the movie and didn’t hear Minho come in. “Hey shuck faces, I’m home!”, he yelled to his boyfriends but didn’t get a response back. Minho walked into the living room after setting his things down to see Newt and Thomas asleep. “Well isn’t this cute”, he walked over to both of them and gave them kisses on the cheek. Minho shut off the TV and went over to pick up Thomas from the couch. 

 

He walked his boyfriend to their room that they share together and laid him in the middle of the bed. Minho went back for Newt and did the same to him like he did to Thomas. He then undressed quietly from his work clothes into his pjs and crawled into bed beside Thomas. Minho didn’t see that both of his boyfriends were awake so he wasn’t expecting both boys to speak. “Goodmorning baby,” Thomas and Newt said to their boyfriend.

 

“Go to sleep shanks”, Minho responded to them already half asleep and wanting to sleep. “Love you too Minho”, Both said to him and settled back to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
